1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar battery module, and more particularly to a solar battery module (solar battery charger) that includes a mounting mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, the environment has been polluted by thermal power generation and nuclear power generation. Consequently, the cleanliness of sunlight power generation has come to public notice, so that sunlight power generation has come to be utilized gradually and widely. By way of example, there are many cases where a solar battery is provided for preventing a lead-acid battery of for example a yacht or a car from self-discharging. In particular, since marine sports are in vogue, a solar battery is frequently provided on a yacht, a boat, for example.
Conventionally, there have been provided a superstrate type solar battery module (solar battery charger) having a strengthened glass sheet 1 on its upper surface as shown in FIG. 6, and a substrate type solar battery module having a steel plate, an aluminum plate 2, for example, on its back surface as shown in FIG. 7.
In FIGS. 6 and 7, indicated at 3 is a solar cell for converting sunlight into electric energy, indicated at 4 is a transparent resin for encapsulating and protecting the solar cell 3, indicated at 5 is a film applied on the back of the transparent resin 4, and indicated at 6, is a transparent film applied on the surface of the transparent resin 4.
When using the solar battery, the method of the battery mounting becomes a problem. Most yachts and boats have curved mounting surfaces. On the other hand, both superstrate type and substrate type solar battery modules shown in FIGS. 6 and 7 are planar in shape. Consequently, a gap is defined between the module body and the mounting face. Accordingly, it is necessary to insert a spacer into the gap. When a planar module is mounted on the curved surface, the appearance is poor.
In the case where the solar battery is to be mounted reliably and tightly, bolts, machine screws, for example, are needed. When the solar battery is mounted, for example, by bolts, machine screws, etc., holes are formed in the outer walls of the yacht or the boat. Consequently, waterproofing is needed. Similarly, it is necessary to waterproof a hole through which a connection lead wire (output lead wire) passes. The power generated by the solar battery is supplied to the lead-acid battery through the connection lead wire.
Conventionally, a suitable spacer or waterproofing by use of silicone resin should be employed. However, these are very troublesome.
In most cases, the solar battery module is planar in shape. Consequently, a square or rectangular solar battery module occupies a large area. On the other hand, people frequently walk around on the yacht or boat. Consequently, the solar battery module is obstructive and may be tread on. Referring to the superstrate type solar battery shown in FIG. 6, when the strengthened glass 1 gets wet, it may be slippery. Referring to the substrate type solar battery shown in FIG. 7, thin film 6 is applied on the surface thereof. Consequently, the solar cell 3 may be damaged so that the power generation function may be lost.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a solar battery module which can easily be mounted, is tight and waterproof, and can maintain power generation even if it is washed by waves or is tread on.